Robbert Teck
Robbert Teck is a physicist, lawyer, architect, and the founder and current CEO of BlackCon Labs, one of the most influential corporations ever conceived. Robbert Teck is currently serving as one of Novenae's members of parliament, as well as doing contracted work for various corporations. Early Life Robbert Teck was born on September 6th, 1780 BC Earth Years, or ខេត្តដាក់ 73, ផ្លូវ 9148 Neptunian Years. From an early age, he was radically different-minded compared to a typical Neptunian child, and did not have the normal aspiration to destroy the small toys given to him. This was viewed as a deformity and a threat to Neptunian lower-middle society, (which eventually lead to the banishment of him in later years). At the age of 5 (Neptunian) he discovered science, when his older brother spoke of how he had just finished demolishing a brand-new Terran building in the district center, that “had rooms filled with odd machinery for looking at big things in the sky and tiny things put on glass plates.” The young Teck was fascinated by this, and had a desire to learn more about this strange Terran custom. Eventually, his curiosity landed him in trouble with the Neptunian bureaucracy, who ‘permanently’ banished him from any district on Neptune. Being finished with the Neptunian order system, he left for Terra hoping to find a few long-lost relatives there and stay with them. He arrived on Terra, finding the Crimean War in progress, and waited until the late 1800s to make a move. After being arrested twice in the streets of England for vague reasons (perhaps related to his unsightly blue appearance), he decided to move to the east coast of North America, where he met Dr. Nikolai Wright by accident. They became fast friends, and Teck's life was saved a number of times by Wright, who once even went as far as to give Teck a heart transplant. He also became involved with other non-Terran Society, and met many other species' of aliens, the most influential probably being Ms. Aspen Wulfe, who gave him some of the inspiration for BlackCon. He later married Aspen. Later Life and Formation of BlackCon On April 16th 3009, Robbert Teck founded BlackCon Labs Corporation with the help of Ms. Wulfe and Dr. John Seymore Sr. in a quickly growing industrial sector in the British Isles. This was to be the beginning of Teck's career as a corporate leader on Terra. BlackCon swiftly grew to become one of the most innovative corporations in the British Monarchical Clique. On August 29th 3015, he attempted to retire from BlackCon to lead a more passive lifestyle. However, due to some turbulence within the corporation, he was forced to return. On December 8th 3015, he was banished from setting foot within the territory of the British Monarchical Clique, which had been the site of most BlackCon development at the time, and expressed hopelessness on the situation. He later gave up working for BlackCon for a considerable amount of time: 173 days. (Although, it should probably be pointed out, he still did spend quite a large amount of time milling around in other BlackCon facilities, doing small things “for a hobby”, as he said.) On May 28th, 3016, the most recent Progenitor of BlackCon, Jim Convair, resigned. Convair wished to promote the BlackCon officer Naxane to the position of Progenitor, but due to the recent validation of BlackCon Law this was considered illegal. Teck was thus given the Progenitorship a second time. On September 6th 3017, Teck retired from his second Progenitorship, passing the control of BlackCon over to SFCarWashChannel for a total of 240 days before finally returning once again to re-obtain the mantle of leadership on May 4th 3018. Although BlackCon was then still inundated by the economic depression, he remained hopeful for its recovery. Disappearance In September of 3018, Robbert and his wife Aspen were reported missing by ANAC authorities. Their current whereabouts are unknown, and various warrants for their discovery were issued by several government powers within the Doggerlands. Category:Characters